


Family Dinners Are Chaotic

by multifandom101



Series: Amelink One-Shots [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom101/pseuds/multifandom101
Summary: Amelia and Link decided to tell her family about the baby. Her sisters and mother go to Seattle for a very uncomfortable dinner. How will her family react to the news?
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Amelink One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732252
Kudos: 35





	Family Dinners Are Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story. This is my first Amelink fic and I hope I did good and that you all like it. If you have any comments on things I could improve on please give me some constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!

It’s been a couple of weeks since Amelia gave birth to the little peanut. They had moved into Link’s apartment given that they really didn’t have room at Mers. Both her and Link have been getting used to being parents. It was exhausting, given that they barely had gotten any sleep, but they wouldn’t trade it for anything else. Their little peanut was the most precious baby ever and this was their family. Both Amelia and Link had been on leave, wanting to adjust to being parents and the baby’s schedule. Link was going to go back to work but Amelia still had a couple more weeks before she would go back to work.

Amelia was laying in bed, not wanting to get up seeing as she was too tired. She just watched Link as he got ready for work.

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine?” He asked not wanting to leave her and the peanut.

“Yes, we are going to be fine. I’ll swing by the hospital later today. Also, I might’ve forgotten to tell my mother and my sisters that I had a baby,” Amelia said giving Link a nervous look.

“You forgot to tell your family about our child?” Link asked confused

“Well between the whole baby daddy drama and the actual birth of our child, it slipped my mind,” she said, giving him a look.

“Well, are you going to call them?” He asked

“I will, but after our last encounter with them I’m not really in any rush,” she said.

“Make sure you call them Amelia, they deserve to know,” that you,” he said as he got changed.

“Don’t worry I will,” she said as she sat up on the bed.

“I have to go, I’m already late,” he said leaning in to give her a kiss. He then looked at the sleeping baby in the crib. He really didn’t want to leave them, but he had to go to work.

“Link go to work, or you’ll actually be really late,” she said

“Fine I’ll go, I love you both,” he said as he grabbed his things

“We love you too,” Amelia responded, and with that Link walked out the apartment. She got up from the bed and reached for her phone staring at the screen, contemplating whether or not she should call her family. She obviously wanted them to be a part of the little peanuts' life but she didn’t want them to share their very negative input on her life as they have done in the past. She had just begun to rebuild her relationship with her mom and she didn’t want anything to ruin that. She stared at the phone a bit longer before deciding to call her mother. She wasn’t going to tell her that she had a baby over the phone. After a couple of rings, she finally picked up.

_Carolyn: Hello, Amelia_

_Amelia: Hey mom_

_Carolyn: What’s going on?_

_Amelia: Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask if you, Nancy, Kathleen, and Liz would come to Seattle. I have something I wanted to tell you. I was thinking about dinner next week._

_Carolyn: Uh, sure you’ll have to ask your sisters if they’re available. But I will be there._

_Amelia: I will talk to them, thank you._

_Carolyn: Just tell me when and I will be there._

_Amelia: I will._ Before Amelia could continue speaking, the baby started to cry. _Mom I have to go, I’ll talk to you later. Love you._

_Carolyn: Okay we’ll talk soon, love you too._

With that Amelia hung up the phone and went to check on the peanut. “Hey, baby, what's wrong?” She said as she picked him up from the crib. “Are you hungry?” She asked one again. She had stopped breastfeeding a few days ago since he really didn’t want to latch on anymore. Amelia made him a bottle and fed him. Once he had been fed and his diaper had been changed she put him back to sleep. It was still pretty early so she cooked some breakfast and got things done around the apartment. She didn’t know how much longer she could take being at home. She loved her son so much, but she had an itch for surgery that she couldn’t wait to scratch. She looked at the time and realized it was nearly noon, she wanted to go to the hospital to have lunch with Link. She went to go change, and get the little peanut's diaper bag ready. the baby then woke up and changed him, getting him ready to go. Once Amelia had everything ready she put him in his car seat and went out the door. She drove to the hospital and was there within 20 minutes. As she entered the hospital, she texted Link telling him she was already there. He told her he had a consult in the pit and would be out in 20 min. She decided to go to the attending lounge to wait for him. When she entered she saw Jo sitting down writing something on a notepad.

“Hey Jo,” Amelia said as she entered the room

“Amelia, hey, what are you guys going here?” She asked as she got up to grab Scout.

“We came to have lunch with Link. Plus I might be going crazy in that apartment. I love my son so much, but I need to come back,” Amelia said as Jo took the little peanut from the stroller.

“How much longer is maternity leave?” Jo asked as she carried the baby.

“A week and a half,” she said

“Almost there. So how's Link adjusting to parenthood?” She asked

“He is doing great, he actually didn’t want to leave this morning, I think he wishes his paternity leave didn’t end,” she said letting out a small laugh

“You know it’s crazy to think that Link was scared when he found out you were pregnant. He thought he wouldn’t be a good father,” Jo said thinking back

“He’s a great father. You know I didn’t tell my family that I had a baby,” Amelia said, which caused Jo to give her a confused look

“You didn’t tell them?” She asked shocked

“Well, it kinda slipped my mind between everything that happened. But I called my mother and asked her to come to Seattle with sisters so I could tell them the news. And I’m pretty sure that they’ll have their opinions like they’ve always had and it will be chaotic,” Amelia ranted

“Wow, that is why I’m glad I don’t have family,” she said

“Yea my sisters are wolves, Derek was the only one who actually cared and didn’t just focus on the lows of my life. Dinner with them will be something else,” Amelia said. A few moments later Link came through the door.

“Hey guys,” Link said

“Hey we’ve been waiting for you,” Amelia responded

“Yeah sorry, I had a consult in the pit,” he explained

“It’s fine, Jo has been keeping us company. This little peanut loved her aunt Jo,” She said

“Of course he does,” Jo said as she played with the baby.

“I think it’s my turn with this little peanut, I haven’t seen him all morning,” he said as he walked over to Jo to grab the baby

“We should get to lunch,” Amelia said.

“Yes you’re right, let me get changed and we’ll go,” he said, giving the little peanut a kiss on the four head and handing him to Amelia.

They made their way to their favorite restaurant. After sitting down and ordering their food, Amelia brought up the subject of her family.

“So I called my mother and I asked her to come down to Seattle for dinner because I had some news I had to share with her,” she explained

“So she’s coming? What about your sisters?” He asked

“I texted them and they said they’ll be here, which surprised me at first but I’m glad,” she said as she fed the baby

“Well, I’m happy they agreed to come. But what exactly are we going to do?” He said

“Well like I said, next week they’ll come and we’ll have dinner at the apartment and then we’ll tell them. There will probably be very strong opinions about it, but we’ll deal with it,” she said, giving

him a soft smile.

“We will,” he said squeezing her hand. They finished lunch and Link went back to the hospital while the little peanut and Amelia went back home.

Amelia was worried about this dinner but she wanted to share the happiness she was feeling with her family. For the rest of the week, she worked out the details with her family, making sure they would actually be there. They would arrive Friday at 5 pm and have dinner at 7 giving Link and Amelia enough time to get things ready.

The week passed but really quick, it was already Friday and Amelia was dreading this day. Link had gone to work, while Amelia got the apartment ready, she was really anxious, to say the least. Maggie was helping her cook dinner since Amelia isn’t that much of a cook.

“So when are your sisters and mom getting here?” Maggie asked

“Uhh they should be here in a couple of hours,” Amelia said a bit nervous

“How exactly are you going to tell them? Are you just bringing the baby out or do you have a whole speech prepared?” Maggie asked her sister

“Well first I have to tell them I’m with Link, and I’m sure that’ll go very well,” she said sarcastically “then I guess I’ll tell them about the little peanut, I’m honestly not sure,” she said

“This will be a very interesting dinner,” Maggie said which caused Amelia to let out a nervous laugh. It certainly will, Amelia thought

Link was at the nurse’s station updating his patient’s chart when he heard someone say Amelia's name.

“Hi I’m looking for Amelia Shepherd, could you tell me where to find her?” The woman asked. Link turned his head and saw Amelia's mother standing there.

“Mrs. Shepherd, I heard you’re looking for Amelia,” Link said putting down the tablet

“Yes, you are Dr. Lincoln right?” She asked

“Yes I am,” he said

“Do you know where I could find my daughter?” She asked

“She is actually not here right now, but I can call her. Do you want me to take you to the attending lounge, Amelia can meet you there?” He asked

“That would be great thank you,” she said giving him a soft smile

“This way,” he said, leading her to the attending lounge. When they got there he opened the door for her and settled her in.

“I will call Amelia and let her know you are here,” he said, leaving the room to call Amelia, within a few seconds she picked up.

_Amelia: Hey_

_Link: Hey so question when is your mom supposed to get here?_

_Amelia: Around 5, why?_

_Link: Well because your mother is already here._

_Amelia: What do you mean she’s already here?_

_Link: Yea she showed up at the hospital looking for you. I told her you weren’t here._

_Amelia: Okay I will go over here right now. Did you tell her about the baby?_

_Link: No I haven’t told her anything, I just brought her to the attendings’ lounge, she’s waiting for you._

_Amelia: Okay I will be there as soon as I can, love you._

_Link: See you soon, love you too._ He said as they hung up the phone

Amelia started to get her things so she could go to the hospital. She wasn’t sure whether to tell her mom about the little peanut now or wait till dinner. She opted for the wait till dinner option.

“Maggie, I have to go to the hospital because apparently my mother is already here. Can you watch the little peanut until I get back?” She said hopefully

“Absolutely, you go take care of your mom,” Maggie said

“Thank you,” Amelia said, giving her a hug and giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

“Bye,” she said as she left

“Good luck,” Maggie screamed out as Amelia walked through the door. Once Amalia had gotten to the hospital she made her way to the lounge and when she entered she saw her mother sitting there with Link.

“Mom you’re here. I thought you weren’t coming until later,” Amelia said walking over to her her mother

“I was but I decided to catch an earlier flight. I wanted to hear this news you made us come all this way for,” Carolyn said

“Uh well you’re still going to have to wait for the news, I prefer to tell you all at the same time so you can get your opinions out at the same time. I’ll just tell you over dinner,” Amelia said looking over at Link then back at her mother

“Okay then, well in the meantime why don’t you tell me why you aren’t working right now,” her mother asked

“I have the day off today. You know why don’t I take you to your hotel so you can get settled in and then you’ll come over for dinner,” Amelia said

“Okay then,” she said

“Okay great, you go ahead and I will catch up with you,” Amelia said, her mother just nodded and started walking towards the exit. Amelia then turned to Link.

“Thank you,” she said as she walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her in kissing her.

“You are welcome. By the way, where did you leave our child?” he asked confused

“He’s with Maggie, she was cooking dinner,” Amelia said

“Oh okay, well you should get going you don’t want to keep your mother waiting,” he said

“Okay, I’ll see you at home,” she said pulling away from him and going to meet her mother.

“Amelia, was part of your news that you were involved with someone?” Her mother asked

“Yeah that’s parts of it,” Amelia said softly

“And is that someone, Link?” She asked

“Yea it is. And before you say whatever you are going to say, I’m happy. I’m happier than I’ve ever been, even when I was married,” Amelia said smiling

“I wasn’t going to say anything, I was going to say that you look happy, and he seems like a great person. I do want to get to know him better,” Carolyn said

“We’ll discuss that later, let’s get you to your hotel,” Amelia said smiling. Amelia took her mother to the hotel and Amelia went back to the apartment. Once she got there Maggie had finished cooking and was now playing with the little peanut.

It was 6:30 pm and her sisters and mother would arrive any minute. Maggie has decided to take the baby to Meredith's house, letting Amelia and Link talk to her family by themselves. Link had called her to tell her he would be late because he was stuck in surgery. She was fixing the table when she heard someone knocking on the door. She placed the last plate on the table and went to open the door. When she opened it she saw her sisters and mother standing at the doorway.

“Hi, I’m glad you all made it,” Amelia said

“Well you said you had news, we had to come see for ourselves what you got yourself in to,” Kathleen said

“Always great to see you Kathleen,” Amelia said sarcastically

“Are you gonna let us in or what?” Kathleen said

“Come on in,” Amelia said, stepping aside to let her family in.

“Nice apartment, Amelia. Do you live here by yourself?” Nancy asked

“Uhh I actually live here with my boyfriend,” Amelia said

“Oh so you’re involved with someone,” Liz asked a little surprised

“Yeah we’ve been seeing each other for a while now,” she said

“And who is this someone?” Nancy asked

“Atticus Lincoln, you might’ve met him in New York,” Amelia said, preparing herself for her sister's judgment.

“Who's this?” Liz asked

“Oh you totally missed it Liz, she brought a total stranger to dinner at Nancy's house and made him pretend he was her husband who she had already divorced,” Kathleen said

“I knew you were narcissistic but to go this far just so we didn’t know about your marriage failed is something else,” Liz said

“Girls stop it,” Carolyn said, not being able to hear her daughters bickering.

“Yes I brought someone to pretend to be my husband because my marriage had failed. And all of you don’t have a right to say anything about it because you don’t even go. Also it was the best decision I made because we ended up together. And I love him,” Amelia said, with that Link walked through the door.

“Hey I’m home, sorry I was late. Surgery ran long and I couldn’t get out,” Link said walking through the door. When he turned around he saw the Shepherd sisters and her mother.

“Ahh and he arrives,” Kathleen said

“Oh, hello everyone,” he said standing there a feeling a bit uncomfortable

“You know what, why don’t we have dinner,” Amelia said. They all made their way to the dinner table and sat down.

They all sat in silence eating their dinner. Amelia and Link just looked at one another. They had decided to wait till after dinner to tell them about the baby.

“Amelia are you ever going to tell us what this news was about that you had to bring all the way over here?” Nancy asked. Link and Amelia just looked at each other, not knowing where to start.

“Wait don’t tell me your pregnant,” Liz said

“Uh I’m not pregnant, but I uh-,” Amelia started to say but then was cut off by her sister

“Don’t get me wrong, but I don’t think your ready to be a mom,” Nancy said. This seemed to strike a nerve with Amelia.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Amelia asked getting a bit angry.

“Well given your history I just don’t think-“ Nancy started to day but was cut off by Amelia

“Given my history? What because I’m an addict? I have been clean for years now. And you don’t know anything about my history. You don’t know what I’ve been through, what I’ve had to overcome, you weren’t there,” Amelia said shouting. He sister’s would always see her as the black sheep of the family. They would always see her as a druggie. But they didn’t know anything, they didn't know how hard it was, how hard it was to lose Christopher.

“Amelia you should calm down,” Link said

“No they don’t get to sit here and still after all this time judge me for the things I’ve done in the past. Because they were never there. They weren’t there when I lost my baby, they weren’t there when I grieved my fiancés death, when Derek died, they were never there. And to think I wanted them to be a part of our baby’s life,” Amelia blurred out. She didn’t even realize what she had said until she had said it. She felt tears building up.

“You had a baby before. And you have a baby now?” Carolyn asked

“When I lived in LA I was pregnant, but he died. He was born without a brain. Losing him was the worst thing I had ever gone through. Then I found I was pregnant with Links baby. I wasn’t sure I wanted to keep him because I wouldn’t be able to survive the pain of losing another baby. But I decided to keep him and it was the best decision I’ve ever made. I have a healthy beautiful baby boy with the man that I love,” Amelia said smiling at Link. Her sister remained speechless.

“But you know what, it doesn’t matter, I don’t want you to be a part of my baby’s life. Because in your eyes I will always be a drug addict. And I can’t change that image you have of me, so I’m done trying,” Amelia said, getting up and going to the bedroom. She couldn’t see them anymore. She told them the truth, she told them about Christopher and it felt like she was reliving it all over again. She sat on the bed and started to cry. Letting out everything she was holding inside. A couple of minutes later Link came in.

“Are they gone?” She asked wiping the tears away

“Yea they went back to the hotel. I’m sorry for pushing you to tell them about the little peanut,” Link said as he sat next to her

“It’s not your fault. They had a right to know, they were going to find out eventually,” she said

“Are you okay?” He asked worried about her

“I’m fine, it was just hard to tell them. But I’m happy because we have a healthy baby boy. And what they think about the situation doesn’t matter,” She said intertwining her hand with his. She puts her head on his shoulder finding comfort being close to him.

“You know you’re a wonderful mother, no matter what they say. You are the best mother any baby could ask for,” Link said reassuring Amelia. She just nodded at his words.

“We need to go pick up our son at Mer’s house,” Amelia said

“Okay let's go,” he responded. They made their way to Meredith's house to pick up the little peanuts. They entered the house and saw Meredith and Maggie in the living room with the baby.

“Hey you’re here, it’s early,” Maggie

“How did dinner go?” Meredith asked, Amelia and Link just looked at each other and Meredith knew what that meant

“That bad huh?” Maggie asked

“Well my mother was great, she was shocked but she was fine. My sisters on the other hand said that I wouldn’t be a good mother given my history as a drug addict,” Amelia said, Link gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

“That’s awful, are you okay,” Maggie asked

“I’m fine, I just want to take my baby home and go to sleep,” Amelia said

“Here you go, he was really calm today. He’s fed, and his diaper is changed,” Maggie said, giving the baby back to Amelia.

“Thank you for taking care of him, both of you,” Link said

“No problem,” Maggie responded. Once they had arrived back to the apartment they put the baby to sleep and went to bed themselves.

Link and Amelia woke up to someone knocking on the door. They were confused on who it could be given that it was 8 am. They got up from their bed and went to open the door. When they opened it they saw that it was her sisters and mother at the door.

“What are you all doing here?” She asked confused

“We couldn’t leave and leave things with you how we did,” Carolyn said

“We came to say we’re sorry,” Liz said

“And we would like to meet your baby boy, if you’ll let us,” Nancy said

“We would like to be a part of his life,” Kathleen said. Amelia smiled at them and let them in. She smiled at Link, which he returned.

“I’ll go get him,” Link said, going to their room to pick up their baby. He came back into the living room carrying their sleeping baby boy.

“May I?” Carolyn asked

“Sure,” Link responded handing the little peanut over to Carolyn.

“He’s beautiful,” Nancy said as she watched her mother carrying the baby. Link pulled Amelia closer to him, they were both smiling at the image before them.

“Derek would be so proud of you,” Carolyn said with tears in her eyes. This made Amelia smile so big, she wished her brother was there to meet his nephew. She was happy that her family was here meeting her baby. She was just happy.


End file.
